historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Countess Augusta Reuss of Ebersdorf
| birth_place = Saalburg-Ebersdorf | death_date = | death_place = Coburg | place of burial= |}} Countess (later Princess) Augusta Caroline Sophie Reuss of Ebersdorf ( ) (19 January 1757 – 16 November 1831), was by marriage a duchess of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld. She was born in Saalburg-Ebersdorf. She was the maternal grandmother of Queen Victoria and the paternal grandmother of Albert, Prince Consort. Family She was the second of seven children of Heinrich XXIV, Count Reuss of Ebersdorf and his wife Karoline Ernestine of Erbach-Schönberg. Her birthplace, Ebersdorf, was a center of Pietism in Thuringia and Augusta's grandparents were ardent admirers of this religious movement. Augusta's great-aunt Countess Erdmuthe Dorothea, by marriage Countess of Zinzendorf, was married to the founder of the Moravian Church. This background explains the deep religious feelings of Princess Augusta in later years. Marriage Augusta was one of the most beautiful women of her time. Her father commissioned a portrait of Augusta as Artemisia by the painter Johann Heinrich Tischbein. Count Heinrich XXIV showed this painting during the Perpetual Diet so potential marriage candidates were aware of his beautiful daughter. In Ebersdorf on 13 June 1777 Augusta married Franz Frederick Anton, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld. Duke Franz previously acquired the Artemisia painting for four times the original price because he was deeply in love with Augusta, but he had to marry a relative, Princess Sophie of Saxe-Hildburghausen. Princess Sophie died seven months after the wedding, so the Duke was free to pursue the hand of his beloved. During her marriage, Augusta bore her husband ten children; some of them played important roles in European history: Victoria, Duchess of Kent, and King Stanislaus III of Poland. Issue Notable descendants Countess Augusta is the grandmother of many notable monarchs of Europe, including both Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom (through her mother Victoria) and her husband, Prince Albert (through his father Ernst), King Consort of Portugal Ferdinand II (through his father Prince Ferdinand of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha), and also Empress Carlota of Mexico and her brother Augustus IV Joseph (through their father Stanislaus III who was elected King of Poland on 5 August 1821 and King of the Belgians on 26 June 1831). Elevation to Princess The House of Reuss became princes on 9 April 1806, and all the surviving members of the Ebersdorf-Lobenstein line (including Augusta) bore the title ''Prince(ss) Reuss of Ebersdorf'' (German: Fürst/Fürstin Reuß zu Ebersdorf, Jüngere Linie). Augusta died in Coburg on 16 November 1831, aged seventy-four, five months after the election of her son Leopold as King of the Belgians. Titles and styles *'19 January 1757 - 13 June 1777:' Her Illustrious Highness Countess Augusta Reuss-Ebersdorf *'13 June 1777 - 8 September 1800:' Her Ducal Serene Highness The Hereditary Princess of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld *'8 September 1800 - 9 December 1806:' Her Highness The Duchess of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld *'9 December 1806 - 16 November 1831:' Her Highness The Dowager Duchess of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld Ancestry References *Gertraude Bachmann: Natur und Kunst in den Reisetagebüchern der Herzogin Auguste Caroline Sophie von Sachsen-Coburg-Saalfeld (text of the lecture from the 175th anniversary of Duchess Augusta's death on 16 November 2006 at the Naturkunde-Museum Coburg), Coburg 2006. |- Category:1757 births Category:1831 deaths Category:People from Saalburg-Ebersdorf Category:Duchesses of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld Augusta Reuss of Ebersdorf, Countess Category:House of Wettin Category:Princesses of Reuss sv:Augusta av Reuss-Ebersdorf